


Ragnarök

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end of everything. Here they are the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragnarök

  
In the depth of space the wolf sniffs, throws its head around and follows a yellow beam. The snake slithers beside him, feeling the desperate prayers of billions of people begging for their lives. The woman follows them, half bright as stars and half dark as space. She sees the little sun, and knows it will soon go out forever. Her brothers are hungry.

The stars tremble as the wolf runs and planets are crushed under the body of the snake until they reach the little sun and the pale blue dot.

Here it begins. At the heart of the world tree the end begins.

 

 

“It’s the end of the world”, Loki says almost calmly. “Of all worlds.” He looks at Darcy next to him and wonders if they’re not god and human anymore but soldiers, fighting a war. The last war. Obeying only the commands of their own, desperate will to live.

“Here on earth”, Darcy says remembering the books she read when she first met Thor, “this is your fault.”

He laughs. “It always is. But who will live to tell the tale?”

Skin and bones and blood are the only precious things they have left. Both of them. It holds true as much for her as it does for him.

Her hand finds his as the wolf howls.

“If I live through this I will tell them the truth about you”, she promises him.

But she won’t live and, Loki knows this, neither will he.

As the snake draws closer, circling its prey she kisses him or maybe he kisses her.

Who can tell?

“I will remember your kiss”, he tells and wipes the tears from her cheeks. She’s pretty, so very pretty even when she’s crying.

Suddenly the inevitability of their fates makes him angry, furious, raging. He wants to fight if only to die trying but Darcy’s small hand in his keeps him bound to the spot as Gleipnir once kept the Fenris wolf.

“Don’t go”, she whispers, closing her eyes and buries her face in his chest.

“Never”, he promises even though never is only a short time now.

He wraps his arms around her, their clasped hands safely hidden between their still beating hearts and closes his eyes against the horror as well. In his mind he sees a rainbow bridge splinter under the paws of the wolf and sees the crystalline mountains crumble as the snake winds her body around them.

Loki sees his father fall and his brother die, remembers hidden paths he could use to run home and die there.

The earth shudders around them when the wolf eats the sun and coldness washes over him.

Darcy’s warmth remains against him and it keeps him rooted to the spot.

Does it really matter where he dies?

His magic swirls around them as he makes up one last lie. The biggest he has ever told. He creates a lifetime out of a moment with all the laughter and the tears they never had and will never have.

As the world ends they are old souls with young faces and death doesn’t scare them as she comes.

 

 

The little sun has gone out and the pale blue dot will not even be a memory. Hel stretches her hands out and climbs up into the world tree. Fenrir follows her, leaping from branch to branch while Jörmungadr slithers up behind her.

The heart of the tree is gone. They could watch it wither and die but they’re hungry and on a branch not far from them gleams the golden apple of Asgard.


End file.
